Drawing A Blank
by Keynn
Summary: A little white lie leads to a disaster in the 9th division's barracks, and a surprising amount of interesting emotions. Senna can add another item to the list of things she likes. And Hisagi. . . well at least he tried. - Hisagi x Senna


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**Drawing A Blank**

_Hisagi x Senna_

Senna glanced down at the ground below her, there the shinigami of Seireitei scurried about with their daily objectives; jobs; _goals_, while she sat on the wires of a banner that announced some celebration she didn't bother to understand the need for. _I like high places_, she observed as she kicked her feet back and forth,_walking on thin lines_. Yes, she liked that.

She liked ribbon as well. _And red, _she noted. . . And she could vaguely remember liking the distinct orange color of a young boy's hair, and the deep violet of a young women's eyes, but that was about all she could remember. That and her name, but she wasn't quite sure why something as insignificant as a name from a life she could not remember would be important enough to hang on to. It didn't matter. She was glad that at least she could remember small things. They must have been important to her. . . before she died. At least, she thought it must have been death. Really, what else could it have been?

She looked down to the streets for a moment to escape her thoughts, and to see if anything of particular interest was going on. After a quick sweep of nothingness she sighed. _Boring._ Until her eyes landed on something not entirely boring. A guy._ An attractive guy_, she decided should be added. An attractive guy who was looking at her with an expression of confusion which clearly didn't seem to fit well with his features. Coal black eyes and exposed arms and oddly spiked hair. No, confusion didn't match with that.

"Hey?" He yelled up to her. A few fellow shinigami stopped their movement to see about the noise, and then to look up at Senna. She sent them a smile, but only a moment before turning back to the guy.

"Hi." She grinned. Her eyes lit up like fire. The confusion didn't seem to leave his face, but that was only one thing Senna noticed. She also noticed the tattoo, and the scars, and the band around his arm that identified him as a lieutenant. She didn't know much about the Gotei 13, but she knew how to distinguish captains and lieutenants from squad members.

"Identify yourself!"

Senna couldn't stop herself from giggling. Lieutenant indeed, if the arm band hadn't said it, his attitude would have. "You first!" She smiled down on him, kicking her feet again.

"Hisagi Shūhei of the 9th division." He replied. Senna nodded, jumping down off the banner with the grace of a dancer to land right in front of the 9th division lieutenant. She looked up to him with laughing eyes and held out a hand.

"Senna." She introduced simply.

"What division are you with?" Hisagi asked, shaking her hand. He had such strong hands. Senna blinked once. Twice. _Oh._

"I. . . don't remember?" Was her answer, and she had to admit that it was at least half true, if the man could overlook the fact that not remembering what division you were a part of was significantly different then not being a part of one to begin with.

Hisagi raised an eyebrow. "You don't remember?" He deadpanned. Senna nodded, smiling. She had the distinct feeling by the way Hisagi was looking at her that he might have thought she was drunk. So she clarified:

"Honestly, I uh, hit my head awhile back. . . you know, clumsy." She smiled, patting her head as if to make a point. It seemed to work, Hisagi sighed.

"Come with me, we'll figure this out." He stated, turning around. Senna blew a puff of air up to her bangs which made them rise for a split second and shift position, and then followed behind the lieutenant. How hard would it be to talk her way out of this?

* * *

Very hard.

Senna sat on a desk in the communication center of the 9th division barracks watching as Hisagi Shūhei tore apart the room. Literally.

"Are you sure you don't go by a different name? Or are assigned to a specialist group? Something!" Shūhei asked, his voice strained with loss of patience. _Three hours_. Three hours he'd been looking threw the files of each division trying to find one that listed 'Senna' (no surname) as an operating shinigami. Senna almost felt bad, but at the same time she was somewhat enjoying herself. For days she'd been watching from trees, buildings, and banners with nothing to do but think of fading memories that meant so much yet so little to her. Now she was suppressing such thoughts in substitution for watching the 9th division lieutenant run around like mad. Which she could tell, even from such little time with him, was probably abnormal behavior.

"Are you implying that I don't know my name?" Senna mocked offense before cracking a smile. Shūhei twisted around from where he sat on the floor shifting threw a pile of paper.

"If you hit your head hard enough it's possible. . ." He muttered. Senna stuck her tongue out despite the fact that he had already turned back around and was throwing paper in the air like confetti.

"I'm sure it's in there somewhere." She lied mildly. Watching the muscles of his back move as he shifted from side to side. Suddenly feeling uncomfortably, she turned her head. Unfortunately, she'd already had the thought in her head a few times prior.

* * *

Hisagi couldn't concentrate. He hadn't been able to concentrate for almost three hours. He was digging threw papers but hadn't actually read one since he'd pulled out the first one all those many papers ago. Her eyes were on him, like fire on a dyeing crop. . . and they were such beautiful, intoxicating eyes. Eyes Hisagi was having a hard time ignoring. Eight or nine times he'd almost turned around to look at her and then realized that he was suppose to be helping her find her division, and openly staring at her wasn't going to get that done. It was so unlike him, but none-the-less he wanted to bring his hands up to his hair and pull in frustration.

"I'll help you look if you want me too?" The voice came from beside him, above him. Hisagi stiffened unintentionally.

"No, thats alright. I wouldn't want to mess up the files, or get them disorganized." He lied, taking a small glance around the room. Papers were everywhere, things were flipped over, and if he didn't know any better he might have thought a small tornado had trashed the place. He heard Senna snort.

"I don't think it could get much more disorganized." She stated, but from the way her voice quirked, he could guess she'd also smiled.

* * *

After twenty more minutes of futile digging Hisagi gave up, leaned back and looked toward Senna, who had once again propped herself up onto the highest table she could find, leaning back and looking up at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes.

. . .

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" He asked. Senna's head snapped to him. "I have a feeling we're going to be here all night, we should at least prepare."

Senna thought it might be because the file they were 'searching' for didn't actually exist. But Hisagi only assumed it because focusing was out of the question and spending a night with Senna didn't seem like a bad prospect to him. Either way, neither of them complained and Hisagi took Senna's smile to mean that dinner would be a good idea.

Senna added him to the list of things she liked that night: High places, ribbon, red, the vague memories of the people she assumed to have been her friend's interesting genetic traits (the boy's orange hair and the girl's violet eyes) and the 9th division's lieutenant: Hisagi Shūhei.

* * *

_I just had to write. . . this didn't start out as a story for anyone, but I like Senna's character a lot. (One of my favorites, really she doesn't get enough attention.) And obviously I like Sh_ū_hei, a lot. . . so why not make a story about them together?_

_Answer: Because Kyn sucks at both of their personalities._

_Sorry._

_(Reviews appreciated? :)_


End file.
